Sunshine
by xxInsanexSoulxx
Summary: KyoXTama sort of. Tamaki has killed himself and Kyouya must figure out how to go on living. Teen because of suicide... The final chapter is up!
1. Staring at the Eclipse

_Disclaimer: I have done it! I ow..n...the Ouran DVDs...darn...apparently I do not in fact own the rights to Ouran..._

* * *

Love is interesting. You can be in love with someone and not realize it until you lose them. That's how it was with _us_. I didn't realize that I was hopelessly in love with him until it was too late.

* * *

Sunday

I walked into Tamaki's bedroom, expecting to see him sitting at the piano, trying to decide on a piece of music. Instead, I found him sprawled out on his bed, clutching a bottle of painkillers.

"Oh my God! Tamaki!" I exclaimed as I ran over to him. I checked his pulse and found that he was dead. I immediately called for help and began CPR. I performed CPR for over an hour, but my efforts were in vain. Tamaki was pronounced dead on the scene. Before they took him away, they handed me an envelope with my name in it,

"We found this in his shirt pocket," said the paramedic who handed it to me. My name was written on it in Tamaki's loopy handwriting with little hearts at the ends of the ys.

"Can I just have one moment alone with him?" I asked.

" Sure," the paramedic replied.

I walked back into his room and opened the envelope. Inside was a note that said:

_Kyouya,_

_I'm so sorry for leaving you like this, but I couldn't take the pain anymore. You didn't know but, I had a brain tumor. I figured that, if I was going to die anyway, I would go out on my own terms. I have always loved you. You were the air I breathed and you were entwined in every fiber of my being. Goodbye, my love._

_Je t'aime_

_Tamaki_

Tears began cascading down my cheeks. I leaned over Tamaki's limp form and placed a soft kiss in his cold lips.

"Je t'aime, Tamaki," I whispered as I left the room. I could've called a driver to pick me up, but I chose to walk, not caring that it was raining. At least no one could see me crying.

* * *

_This is sooo sad...I almost cried while I was writing it..._


	2. Blind

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I sadly do not own Ouran...if I did, Haruhi would be dead by now :)_

* * *

Love is complicated. One day you are going about your business and the next, your best friend with whom you were secretly in love is dead and you're in a stupor.

* * *

Wednesday

I was on my third day out of school and my sister was beginning to worry. I told her just to leave me alone. I think that she got the idea when I threw a book at her.

I had been sitting in the dark for the past three days. I hadn't slept or ate; instead I just stared at the wall, sashimi knife in hand. I kept pressing the knife to my forearm, feeling the cool steel against my skin, unable to make the motion that would bring me so much relief.

"I will always love you, Tamaki," I sobbed, finally cutting into my arm. I made a long incision from the edge of my wrist to just above my elbow, watching the blood run out and fall in droplets on to the floor. Immediately, I felt a release. I grabbed my first aid kit and bandaged they would. Suddenly, Haruhi came bursting into my room with the twins in tow.

"Kyouya-sempai, you can't stay holed up in your room forever. What would Tamaki say if he saw you like this?" Haruhi ranted. In reply, I tossed Tamaki's letter at them.

"I loved him," I muttered when they had finished reading. Haruhi opened her mouth as if to apologize, but I just threw a book at them and sent them on their way.

"You really shouldn't mope around like this," said a familiar voice to my left.

"T-Tamaki?" I asked, knowing it couldn't be true.

"Yes, silly," he replied, walking in front of me. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was my dearest Tamaki standing before me as if he had never died. I took his face in my hands and leaned in to kiss him. At the point where our lips should've touched, I felt nothing. I opened my eyes and found that he ad disappeared. For the third time in my life, I cried.

* * *

_T.T poor Kyouya T.T please review btw :)_


	3. Seeing Again

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Ouran

* * *

_

Love is painful. Anyone who says otherwise has never experienced true love. Only that cloudy illusion of feelings for another person.

* * *

Thursday

"Tamaki, what should I do?" I asked the apparition.

"Well, as I'm a figment of your imagination, I'm just as lost as you are," he replied.

"I want to die, Tamaki," I told him morosely.

"Why? What could possibly be so important that you would throw your life away?" he demanded.

"You," I answered simply. He took my face in his imaginary hands and made me look in his eyes.

"Sweetie, I love you. But don't be stupid. I'm not worth it," he said in an attempt to reason with me. I enveloped his hands in mine.

"You are my everything. I can't live without you, Tamaki," I replied, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Shhhh," he comforted, wiping away my tears, "everything is going to be okay."

"How can it?" I asked bitterly, turning away from Tamaki's pleading eyes. "When you died, I lost everything I cared about."

"What would the other hosts say if they saw you like this? Hmmmm?" he attempted to guilt trip me.

"I honestly don't care anymore," I answered, pulling a katana off of the wall. "If I'm going to do it, I may as well do it with honor. Less embarrassment for my father…"

"Kyouya, NO!" Tamaki exclaimed in horror.

"We'll be together again soon, Otousan."

And with that, I fell upon my sword.

* * *

_T.T I think this is my favorite chapter…there's only one more left!_


	4. Darkness

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Ouran…_

_*tears* this is the final chapter :( I suppose all good things must come to an end at some point though…

* * *

_Love is blinding. It lights up your world like the sun and, when it's gone, you're left in the dark…

"Why would Kyou-chan leave us like this?" Hunny-sempai wailed.

"Mitskuni," Mori-sempai soothed, wrapping the blonde in a big hug.

"It was because of Tamaki," I said somberly. Everyone looked shocked. Not only had they just found out that Kyouya-sempai was in love with Tamaki-sempai, but also because that was the first time that I had spoken since I had found Kyouya-sempai laying in a pool of his own blood with a katana in his gut.

"Haruhi…" Hikaru began.

"…You spoke!" Kaoru finished.

"Apparently I was-I mean we weren't enough to keep him alive," I stated bitterly, willing myself not to cry. "He just h_ad_ to go be with Tamaki."

I ran from the cemetery, tears running down my face, pausing only to investigate what I could've sworn were Tamaki and Kyouya walking toward their graves hand in hand…

* * *

_So that's the end…if anyone cares to guess what Haruhi's deal is, pm me or review *evil grin*_


End file.
